Everyone Has Their Own Opinion
by untouchablerogue15
Summary: Kitty and Kurt are arguing on whether Rogue and Gambit should be together, and everyone gets in on the action.


Hey everybody. Thought of this idea one night and a few days later, wha-la, a story. Please, as always, R&R! and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone Has Their Own Opinion<strong>

Kitty and Kurt lay sprawled out across the living room couch, debating…again.

"They're perfect for each other," Kitty pressed.

"Nien," Kurt replied for the tenth time.

"They are; you just can't admit it."

"Because it's not true Kitty."

"Like whatever. They'd be totally hot together," Kitty mused.

Tabby walked in, and like usual had been eavesdropping. She bent over Kurt and said, "I don't like admitting it, but Valley-girl's right Blue. They like each other and everyone knows it."

Logan walked in, announcing himself with a small growl, "Arguing again half-pint?"

"Like yeah, because I'm so right," Kitty guaranteed, "What do you think Mr. Logan?"

He growled again, "He's untrustworthy."

Kurt immediately popped up and stood next to his side, arms folded in agreement.

Tabby rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Neither of you guys want to admit that they are totally gonna date and there's nothing you can do about it."

Logan's claws started slowly ascending from his knuckles, however he caught himself and pulled them back in. 'I can kill him,' he thought to himself.

In an attempt to look tougher, Kurt puffed out his chest and made his next point of disagreement against the girls, "He doesn't know how to treat a lady, and I don't want his filthy hands anywhere near my schwester."

"Good luck with that," Kitty quipped.

"Yeah, and like I think she can handle herself," Tabby added.

At that moment, Jean and Scott opened the door with a plan to watch another romantic comedy they'd already seen three times, but instead stumbled upon the in-progress argument. "What's up?" Jean asked.

Kitty without delay responded, "Like they think Rogue and Gambit aren't totally perfect for each other." Then she made a lips pursed, eyes squinted, head tilted expression at the two guys.

"Not again," Jean muttered.

"He's dishonest and deceitful," Kurt sputtered.

"Not to her," Kitty retorted.

Jean just put her hand to her forehead and rubbed the oncoming headache. Then thought in her head, "Well with his looks and those eyes… he is pretty attractive."

"Jean?" Scott shouted enviously.

"What?" she questioned innocently.

"You said that out loud Red," Logan muttered.

"Ohh," her hand shot up to her open mouth, "I'm sorry Scott."

He grumbled to himself for a while then said, "I'm officially on their side." Then left his girlfriend's side and went over to stand with Kurt and Logan. When he was firmly next to them he announced, "I don't like him either."

"Why do you guys even care? It's her life," Jean stated.

"Because we care about _her_," Kurt responded.

Next to enter the living room was Bobby and Amara, both of which sat on the free coach and made their own statements about the issue at hand.

Bobby started, "Why don't you all let her decide?"

Then Amara added, "Yeah, like it's her decision, not yours. Let her do what she wants."

It seemed invisible battle lines were being drawn in the carpet of the living room floor. And the arguing continued.

Kurt began with, "He's unreliable and will hurt her."

"You don't know that," Kitty immediately retorted.

"He's a thief," Logan put in to back Kurt up.

"But he loves her!" Jean cried out.

The room fell silent, motionless. The all knew he liked her, but the word love hadn't been added into the mix yet.

Slowly Bobby sat up from his slouched, half-caring position and asked, "How do you know for sure Jean?"

Jean looked down and started to twiddle her thumbs. "Well…" she started. Then she twisted her hair around her pointer finger as a nervous person would. "I…" she continued, "Sort of… might have… probed his mind." The last part she whispered low and fast, but that didn't help to stop everyone from hearing it.

Beneath his ruby red glasses, Scott eyes were wide with shock, "That's forbidden."

"I know, I know, but I had to discern the truth. I was sick of these arguments," she defended.

Hesitantly Bobby asked, "Well did you probe her mind too?"

"No," Jean admitted disappointedly, "Couldn't find a time when she was distracted enough not to notice."

Logan let out an irritated snarl. "Mind your own business Red."

"Like that's what any of you are doing?" she shouted in protest.

Again the room fell silent. No one had an argument for that comment. Inside they all had the feeling of guilt slowly swelling up from the pit of their stomachs to their throats.

Kitty opened her mouth to talk, but fell silent once more.

"So we just let her do what she wants? Good or bad," Logan said with an eyebrow cocked.

"Well you certainly don't choose for her," Jean declared.

And the argument started anew.

"What if her decision could hurt her?" Kurt put in.

"She's an X-man, I think she knows what _will_ hurt her and what _won't_," Kitty argued.

"He's dangerous," Scott stated.

"So is Mr. Logan, sometimes," Kitty acknowledged.

"I don't trust him," Kurt grumbled to himself.

"But does she?" Kitty asked blatantly.

Before anyone could answer the door swung open for a fourth time that afternoon and Gambit and Rogue walked in, deep in their own conversation about southern cooking. At first, neither of them noticed all the people in the living room.

"Remy'll make you some a'his famous gumbo f'r dinner Chere."

"Ah'd rather not puke, Swamp Rat," Rogue teased.

"Never mon Cherie."

At that moment she turned her eyes on the rest of the room and saw everyone, who happened to be staring at them and pretending not to be. When she stopped responding, Gambit too, looked upon the rest of the room and saw the crowd.

"On sec'nd thought, maybe we should go out f'r dinner t'night," Gambit offered.

"Uhh, yeah. Whatever's happenin' here, Ah don't wanna know. Let's go."

Gambit offered his arm out for Rogue and she took it. Then they were gone.

After they had left, Kitty stood as tall as she could in front of Logan's face and folded her arms triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Swinging her leg over the back of his motorcycle, she wrapped her arms tightly around his stomach and reminded him one more time, "This ain't a date Swamp Rat."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer- I DON"T OWN XMENXMEN EVOLUTION**


End file.
